I Wonder What Would Happen If I Fell...
by Goat Woman
Summary: Harry is up in the Astronomy Tower really late and Draco comes in. They talk but Harry doesn't want to trust him. *complete* THIS IS SLASH PEOPLE. If you don't like it, the go away! Kind of fluffy at the end, just try it out. Read and review.


DISCLAIMER: I am so sick of these. I know that I shouldn't be coz if I stop writing them I will be sued…that would make me really angry! Anyway, Harry and Draco are not mine and neither is the tower…but what I make them do in the tower is ALL up to me my pretties!!! Bwa ha ha ha ha.

**I Wonder What Would Happen If I Fell?**

****

Harry stood on the windowsill of the Astronomy Tower, looking over the snow-covered grounds at Hogwarts. He leaned out and felt the cool wind biting his cheeks.

"I wonder what would happen if I fell?" he mused.

"You'd die Potter." came the simple reply.

Harry turned his head sharply, and almost lost his balance. He looked at the doorframe to see Draco leaning there casually.

"Are you really planning to jump Potter, or are you getting up my hopes for nothing?" Draco asked sarcastically, walking into the room and sitting on the floor.

Harry sighed and climbed down from the window. He strode past Draco and was about to leave when he heard Draco say,

"Oh Potter, are you that afraid of me? Running off to your friends…"

Harry turned around to face Draco.

"What? You want me to stay?"

Draco sighed impatiently, "Well, Potter, if you won't amuse me by jumping out of a window, I'm hoping that you'll do it another way."

Harry stepped back towards Draco.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to knit me a pink sweater you bloody part. Honestly, o was hoping to have a decent conversation with someone for once and you're acting dumber than Goyle."

"Hey, don't blame me. You are the one who walked in here uninvited and decided to strike up a conversation."

"Oh sorry Potter, I didn't know it was wrong of me to come to the tower at 1am. I knew that you'd be here of course. All of this was planned. I'm stalking you, you see? This has to do with all of my evil plans for world domination. You understand I hope?" Draco said with a smile.

Harry walked over to Draco, than sat down a few feet away.

"I'm only doing this because…never mind."

"Why?" Draco asked with a smile on his lips.

"NEVER MIND" Harry snapped.

"Ahhh, you're lonely." Draco said wisely.

"Mmm-hmm. What make's you think that?"

"Because that's why I'm here. And that is always my reply when people find me by myself and ask me why I'm there and what I'm doing."

Harry looked at Draco carefully.

"How am I supposed to trust you enough to talk to you properly?"

Draco gave a quiet laugh.

"I guess I could give you my word, but I don't think you'd think it is worth anything. A Malfoy. You hate us as much as you hated Voldemort. I don't know if you hated him as much as I did though…"

"You hated Voldemort?" Harry asked incredulously.

"You have such a small depth perception sometimes Harry. I had to play a part of his, and for I while I enjoyed it. Yes, I hate Voldemort. I hated his pathetic followers. Sometimes I even hated my father…" Draco trailed off.

"Do you miss him?" Harry asked.

""Do you miss your parents?" Draco stated/

"Stupid question. Sorry."

"S'ok. I guess, I guess both of us have different reasons to miss them. The sad thing about me is though I knew my father for 17 years, I never GOT to know him."

Harry smiled at Draco.

"You know, I still feel weird talking to you like this Malfoy. I don't…I can't really blurt out my deep dark secrets. I'm afraid to trust you."

Draco smiled, although Harry saw something flickering in his eyes. A sadness, a loneliness. But, as soon as Draco saw Harry looking he hid it, and then he looked as he always did.

"Well, let's change the subject then. Who do you love Harry?"

Harry laughed.

"Well…"

"Come on." Draco said lightly.

"They're beautiful. Sometimes I think that they're perfect. I don't know them hat well, we're in different houses. They really aren't right for me. But…I don't know. He just has this way of making my skin tingle and my heart do summersaults.

Harry looked at Draco with a dreamy smile on his face, then stopped when he saw that Draco was giving him a look of shock.

""Draco?"

"Umm…he?"

"WHAT?" Harry asked alarmed.

"You said he…which means…"

"No." Harry stated. He went bright red and stood up.

"I have to go Malfoy. Don't you…"

He began to walk out when he heard Draco say,

"The boy that I like hardly knows I exist."

Harry abruptly stopped walking.

"Is this some type of joke Malfoy?" Harry spat.

"Oh no" Draco said in a casual tone. "He starts conversations, then just up and leaves in the middle of them. He won't commit too easily because he doesn't know if he can trust me. He's secretly lonely…like me. He's beautiful. Got the most amazing green eyes you've ever seen, and he blushes easily."

Harry looked at Draco but Draco stood up and was facing the window. He walked slowly over and pulled himself so that he was standing on the ledge.

"I wonder what would happen if I fell?" he whispered.

"You'd die Draco." came Harry's reply.

Draco turned back to Harry.

"I didn't mean if I fell of the ledge. I meant, what would happen…if I fell in love. You see, I don't want to let myself fall because then I'm defenceless. I don't want to fall, but if I keep looking into those eyes, I will.

Harry walked towards Draco and then stopped when he was a few steps away.

"You see, I'm not that lucky. I'm already in love. And every time I see those grey eyes little fish swim up and down my spine. He makes my skin burn when he touches it, and he has a nasty sense of humour. He surprised me tonight though."

Draco stepped down and moved closer to Harry.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"He talked to me. I mean, he really talked to me. Very un-Malfoylike."

"You like a Malfoy?" Draco whispered, his breath catching in his throat.

"Why yes, don't you?" Harry answered.

"Yuk. No no no. Malfoy's are too selfish for me. I want someone who will just be himself. That'll just love me."

"I know just the person." Harry whispered moving closer to Draco and putting his arms around his waist.

"Oh?" Draco breathed. "Who?"

"Me"

Harry leant in and gave Draco a bruising kiss. They both stood there, searching for an answer to the loneliness that had plagued them for so long and revelling in the fact they had found it. They pulled apart and Draco whispered to Harry,

"I'm falling, and it hurts. I don't know if I want to…"

Harry smiled and stroked down Draco's face.

"Don't worry. I'll catch you."

Draco smile and they kissed again.

Perfection.

~Fin~

Did that suck? I don't know. I know that I want you to review my work! Yes you Do!!!! Anyway, I know that it got a bit fluffy at the end…I couldn't help it. I just wanted them to snog…ANYWAY, review me or perish the fate of having rabid fleas attack your hair and reading BAD fanfictions FOREVER!!!!!

This is dedicated to Rat Girl who has inspired me in so many ways. Thankyou for everything that you have done for me. You are my best friend and I have never met anyone like you. You inspire me to do so much and you let me cry when I need to and then help me wash away the tears. I am really honoured to have a friend like you who is such an amazing author and person! I hope that you liked the fanfiction and that you are as proud of you as I am!!!!

Smile and be happy Ratty, I'm always gong to be by your side, coz that's what friends do right? Right! You are the only person who can see our imaginary Gremlin man and slashes every song we hear! You are the one person I would let have Sean Biggerstaff! Anyway, I love you more than you know. Thankyou for being you and for taking care of me even when I pretend I don't need it!!

You are more important to me than the world! And slash…More than anything. Thankyou for taking care of my soul, and being the missing piece of me.

Goat Woman

REVIEW ME…

(For Moulin Rouge Fans): The greatest thing, you'll ever do, is to review, and I'll review in RETURN!!!!!!! 


End file.
